How We Spent Our Summer Vacation
by Kelida Johnson
Summary: After discovering Slade's latest plot to take over the world, Kelida and Pickles vow to stop him. But they're going to need some help...
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story was inspired by several random phone conversations with Pickles12 in which we came up with most of this story. Any errors are my entire fault since I have never seen Teen Titans in my entire life, any accuracy whatever is completely due to Pickles.

I don't own anything in anyway except myself and Pickles, being but a humble dreamer.

Pickles: You don't own me, but I own this binder waves binder full of TT doodles excitedly

Do not sue me, do not sue me.

---------

The door of the Mac's convenience store swung open and somebody walked inside, looking around for a familiar face.

"YOU CAME!" cried Pickles as she jumped up from her chair in excitement. Kelida looked over to see her super excited friend practically bouncing up and down and went over to sit at the table.

Although Pickles was younger than Kelida, they were still good friends. They were quite a contrast, Kelida wearing her plain red t-shirt and jeans while Pickles had a tye-dye shirt and lime green pants. Pickles' short, layered blond hair curled around her face but Kelida's brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail that went partway down her back. The only physical characteristic these girls had in common were their blue eyes.

Sitting down in the chair across from Pickles, Kelida smiled. "It's nice to see you too since I haven't seen you since the end of school." Pickles leaned over to see the book in Kelida's hand.

"'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince', haven't you read that already? It's been out for a few weeks."

"I just like to read certain parts over… and over… and over." Kelida said, holding the book to her chest. Pickles giggled, covering her mouth with her hand, then reached over and picked up the paper on the table to read the comics. Suddenly she paused as she turned the page.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" She exclaimed, getting looks from the other customers inside of Mac's. She was absolutely surprised, something odd for Pickles, and Kelida looked up at her, wondering what was wrong. "Look at this!" cried Pickles, shoving a page of the newspaper into Kelida's face.

"Look at the picture. Don't you recognize him!" Pickles whispered urgently. "It's SLADE!"

"You mean Slade from that show you watch, Teen…uhhh… Titans?" Kelida asked, bewildered.

"Yes. Read the article." Pickles said, shaking Kelida by the shoulders. Shrugging her shoulders Kelida started to read it.

A mysterious stranger appeared, met high up authorities… 

"This guy appeared out of nowhere and he's formed conspiracy to 'build a machine that would warp the reality of fictional books and then later on control people through what they read'! This is a tabloid, Pickles!" Kelida exclaimed in surprise.

Pulling out a Teen Titans poster, Pickles held it up next to the photo. "This is Slade, that is the mysterious man. Slade, mysterious man. THEY LOOK IDENTICAL! Besides the fact that one is a cartoon character." Pickles replied but Kelida remained unconvinced. Pulling out her Harry Potter book again to read something she gasped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WILL KILL THIS SLADE WITH MY OWN BARE HANDS!" she yelled as she jumped onto the table, her face distorted with rage. Smiling at the other shocked customers, Pickles pulled Kelida off the table and walked her outside the store. Pickles looked at Kelida, wondering what was wrong, when suddenly Kelida thrust the book in her face.

"Hermione. Kissing… DRACO MALFOY!" Kelida said, struggling to breath. "SLADE WILL BE KILLED!" Patting Kelida on the back, Pickles thought very hard and found a solution, the ONLY solution, to stop Slade and his plot to take over the world.

"Come on, there's only one group of people that can help. We'll have to go to where they found Slade appear to get there." Pickles told Kelida as she dragged her down the street.

"You're creeping me out with that smile on your face…" Kelida said, feeling a prickle of apprehension.

"This is the only way to stop Slade and restore all of the books." Pickles replied. Kelida stood up and with a grim look on her face said…

"Let's go."

To be continued… 

_--------_

Please review since this is my first Teen Titans story and I want to see if I've either butchered it or done a fairly good job. I've had a lot of fun writing this, I want to see if you enjoyed reading it. And yes, I know nothing of Teen Titans so suggestions would be extremely nice.. and kind.. and thoughtful.. and uhhhh..just give suggestions!

Pickles: Now, now Kelida let's not be rude


	2. Chapter 2: A visit to Jump City

After resolving to find the portal, it had taken a few days to actually find it. Now Pickles and Kelida were in a completely different city and Kelida was a little freaked out.

"We are where?" Kelida asked anxiously.

"Jump City, I think, we're here to get the Teen Titans to help us. Dude, this is so awesome!" Pickles replied, bouncing around in excitement. "Just look for a building in the shape of a T, it's not hard to miss."

"You mean that one?" Kelida asked, pointing.

"Yep! Come on, let's go!" Pickles cried, dragging Kelida along with her. When they finally reached the shore of the bay where the tower rested they stopped.

"So," asked Kelida, "any bright ideas, Pickles?" Pickles just giggled, apparently oblivious to the pickle (Pickles: HAHA) they were in. "Hellooooooo, Pickles, is anyone home?" she asked knocking on her friends head. She still wasn't responding, Kelida knew that there was only one thing to do, Pickles might kill her but at least she'd get her friends attention. "OH MY GOSH is that Robin kissing Starfire!"

"Wha… where! Kelida I'm going to kill you," replied Pickles, apparently awakened from her stupor. Throwing pebbles at Kelida, she accidentally missed and hit a green bird that plummeted to the ground. After finally calming Pickles down enough to stop attempted murder, Kelida poked Pickles' leg.

"What?" asked her friend.

"There's a green mouse staring at me," she replied, "could you please tell it to go away?"

"Kelida, I think it's Beast Boy," stated Pickles reaching out to grab the green rodent.

"Dude, don't do that," shouted a teen as green as the previous occupier of that spot.

Kelida gasped and said, "I must be dreaming,"

"Do your dreams often feature me and/or the teen titans?" asked Pickles curiously.

"No, but mouse, boy it doesn't work. MOUSE, MOUSE, MOUSE! Stop confusing me, Pickles!" exclaimed Kelida excitedly. Suddenly Pickles pointed out some advancing shapes in the distance, and Beast Boy who had been muttering quietly to himself exclaimed, "There they are," and rushed to meet his friends.

"The coast is clear, let's head out of here RIGHT NOW!" Kelida whispered desperately, trying to tug Pickles with her. Pickles pried her hand from Kelida's grip and noticed the panic-stricken look on her friend's face.

"Kelida, we came here TO GET THE TITANS HELP!" Pickles cried, shaking Kelida by the shoulders.

"You are in need of our assistance?" asked a smiling girl who had appeared floating behind Kelida's shoulder. Her red hair, orange-y skin and her sudden appearance made Kelida jump up. The girl continued to smile at Pickles while Kelida endeavoured to pick herself up off of the ground. When she had managed to get on her hands and knees, she noticed a pair of steel-toed boots in front of her face, gave a yelp and fell on her butt.

"What are you guys doing here?" said the masked figure attached to the boots. Kelida smiled nervously and right when she was about to say 'nothing' and make up a reasonable excuse for being there, Pickles ran over to the rest of the titans. As she started asking random and somewhat personal questions concerning things no innocent bystander would know, Kelida groaned and put her head in her hands. Pickles then turned to Robin.

"Have you and Starfire ever been on a date?" she asked. And Kelida, even with her limited knowledge of the titans, had to restrain herself from breaking out in laughter even as she wondered if they'd survive. Finally she just broke down.

"Why are you asking these questions? How do you know this!" asked Cyborg. Robin looked at the strangers even more suspiciously than Cyborg. Starfire was perfectly happy and wished to know what a 'date' was. Raven was glowering with almost the same intensity as Robin and Beast Boy had a look of utter befuddlement.

"She's just crazy." Kelida said after grabbing Pickles and covering her mouth as she smiled desperately. Then she burst off running, dragging the protesting Pickles behind her.

"Kelida, we came here to meet them, remember?" Pickles said as they dashed through the streets with the titans in pursuit.

"I know we did, but they're going to KILL US!" Kelida yelled, trying to avoid pedestrians and find somewhere to run to.

"They're heroes, Kelida. They don't murder strangers, what got that idea into your head?" Pickles demanded.

"That one guy was staring at us with the stare of DEATH!" Kelida replied as she made weird gestures with her hands, a little difficult since she was still dragging Pickles.

"You mean Robin? You can't even SEE his eyes!"

"Whatever!" Kelida replied as Pickles sighed in exasperation. Looking ahead Kelida realised they had run into an alley… with a dead-end. Kelida backed up until her back touched the wall. As the titans entered the alley Pickles said something that made Kelida freeze.

"Awesome! I always wondered how Robin took out his bow staff. Isn't this great, Kelida!" she said, jumping up and down. Before Kelida could answer Robin did a fancy move with the bow staff and for the two friends, everything went black.

_To be continued…_

AN: And yes, that is chapter 2. Reviews please? Pretty please? Pretty please with chocolate sauce, sprinkles, cocon… Pickles covers Kelida's mouth and smiles


	3. Chapter 3: Oh Crud

Kelida and Pickles finally woke up in a high-tech room with windows along all the outside walls. Both of them were so shocked they couldn't talk at first, they just stared until they saw the view shown from the windows and realized what it meant. Their responses were quite different.

"Oh **_crud_**!" said Kelida in dismay.

But Pickles was overjoyed and exclaimed, "Wow, I can't believe we're inside the Tower!" As she tried to bounce up and down she realized she was tied to a chair, Kelida was in the same predicament. Then the doors at the opposite end of the room opened as all of the Titans entered the room, Robin at the head of the group.

"Who are you, how did you get here, what are your favourite colours and will you be my friends?" asked Starfire excitedly.

"I'm Pickles and my favourite colour is orange, we got here through a secret portal that Slade…" Pickles began but then a furious Robin interrupted her.

"How do you two know Slade!" he yelled at the captives.

"My grade eight teacher's name was Slade. And I crawled into the cupboards in his classroom…" Pickles replied.

"Eep! I told you he was going to kill us!" Kelida yelped, straining at the ropes.

Meanwhile Pickles slithered out of her bonds without a problem. As Kelida whispered to Pickles to help her free herself, Starfire began asking about dates again. Pickles turned and went over to Starfire and all the rest of the titans were too shocked to stop her.

"Well, a date is where a boy and a girl who like each other go and spend some time alone together doing enjoyable activities such as going to the movies or an amusement park." Pickles said. Starfire then turned to talk to Robin, very excited.

"Friend Robin, why have we not partaken in a date? It sounds most enjoyable. Shall we consider participating in such an activity?" asked Starfire, clapping her hands in anticipation. All the titans looked at Robin as he turned as red as a tomato. Struggling to piece together a sentence he finally worked up enough nerve to say something.

"Starfire," he sputtered, "I don't think now is the right time to discuss this."

Cyborg nudged Beast Boy and whispered something into his ear that made Beast Boy laugh, Raven arched an eyebrow as they rolled around the floor laughing.

"Well, it was nice meeting you… Wait, Kelida we're not supposed to leave!" said the small voice of Pickles as Kelida dragged her through the back exit. Raven turned and held out her hands and black energy spouted from her fingertips. Kelida and Pickles were dragged back into the room and Robin turned back to the captives, now suspended in mid-air.

"How do you know Slade!" Robin demanded, back to his interrogation.

"Well, he invaded where we live to complete an evil plot to take over the world. That's why we came here, so we could get your help!" Pickles replied.

"What evil plot?" asked Cyborg curiously.

"His plot is to eventually control people's minds, he's using a machine to distort fiction books and control people through what they read." Pickles answered.

"Are you so sure?" Raven asked sceptically.

"Draco… kissing… Hermione… pure evil. We're sure." Kelida responded, clenching her fists.

"Uhh… if I could get my hands free I could show you the newspaper article." Pickles added, reaching into her pocket. With a nod from Robin, Raven lowered them to the ground then drew the black energy back into her fingertips. Pickles then handed the folded paper to Robin who took it and started to read.

"This is serious, we'll have to stop him. But how will we get there in time?" Robin asked, after showing the other titans what the paper said.

"We'll just go back the way we came: through the portal Slade built. It's just right… there" Pickles answered, pointing to a spot on the Jump City map erected on a wall.

"Then let's go kick Slade's but!" exclaimed Beast Boy, thrusting his arm into the air. The teens went around getting all they would need for the mission and were all ready to leave in a matter of minutes.

"Okay, let's go. You two return with us then go back home, we'll handle this." Robin said.

"You'll need us along to guide you so you don't get lost or anything." Pickles replied.

"And I don't think you'd be able to manage it with those clothes either. " Kelida added, pointing at their outfits.

"We'll need directions but what's wrong with our clothes?" asked Cyborg.

"You guys would look suspicious wearing clothes like those where we live." Pickles explained. "We'll help you blend in!"

"Then the only problem left is how to explain five new mysterious friends we have to guide around to our parents." Kelida told Pickles, trying to think of a solution.

"Hmmm… I got it, Kelida!" Pickles cried, then whispered her idea into her ear. Kelida looked at her sceptically.

"Well, it's worth a try." Kelida answered. With Robin in the lead, they all headed outside to get disguises for the titans before they entered the portal. Slade would be in for a big surprise.

To be continued… 


End file.
